An Evening With Niles
by Brit-mancer85
Summary: A different version of the episode "Moon Dance" Niles/Daphne


An Evening With Niles

Dr. Crane and I went to a dance together. At first, I didn't think anything of it until I was giving him dancing lessons, we had never been so close before that, but he stopped them because his date cancelled. Poor Dr. Crane, he must have been so heartbroken. I thought going with me would help get his mind off things, it turns out that things only got better... for both of us.

I came rushing out of my room wearing a long red dress slit up to my thigh ( a dress I payed way too much for but it was worth it). The doorbell rang and I answered it to see Dr. Crane there, staring in disbelief at my dress. All he could say was wow as he handed me a red rose.

As we arrived at the dance, I was stunned at how romantic it all was: candles, a band, champagne. I made my way to the bar and ordered two drinks and brought them back to our table. Dr. Crane smiled and grabbed his and I felt myself blush when his fingers brushed mine. We sat and talked until a familiar melody caught my attention; a tango. I stood up and pulled Dr. Crane along with me. He was a bit hesitant until I told him that our bodies must be in continious contact, with only a sliver of daylight between us (I knew that would work).

We flew into a dancing frenzy as his rich snobby friends were watching us, absolutely spellbound at our brilliance. Dr. Crane called me a goddess and told me he adores me. I thought it was an act so I played along and said I adored him as well. We twirled around the floor and I could still feel their eyes on us so at the end I thought i'd give them a big surprise and threw my leg up on Dr. Crane's shoulder. As the music ended, I kneeled on the floor, slowly running my hand down his leg and resting my head on his hip. I looked up at him as he slowly helped me up. He said this was the most glorious night of his life (and mine too). I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his.

As we walked back to the table, I could hardly breathe. This whole thing had been the best time of my life and I didn't want it to end, and I wasn't going to let it end. Tonight, I had realized I had feelings I never knew existed. I was in love with Niles Crane, just thinking about him made my heart pound. I asked if he was ready to leave and he put his arm out and I took it.

Walking back to the car, I asked him if it would be ok if we went back to his apartment. He glanced at me for a moment then said it would be fine. I noticed that his cheeks turned red for the slightest second. I knew then he shared the feelings I had and neither one of us could, or would, deny it.

Entering the apartment, I sat on the fainting couch while Dr. Crane asked if I'd care for something to drink or eat. I told him some wine and a little salad as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Once he was gone, I let myself lean onto the arm of the couch, putting my feet up as well. I thought about how strange it had been being on first name terms tonight but soon, it didn't matter at all. This was the man who had always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to... he was a great friend. And I had a feeling he would also be a great lover.

As Dr. Crane came back from the kitchen with snacks and drinks, I noticed him glance at my exposed legs. It never occured to me to cover them but it was all in my plan to finally give Dr. Crane what he wanted: me. He sat down next to me as I moved my legs, handing me my drink and salad. We smiled at each other and discussed how great our evening was. I couldn't remember when I've had a better time and who better to share it with than Niles.

I moved closer to him and started stroking his neck lightly with my fingertips, I could see the hairs standing up and took pleasure in this. He turned his head and looked into my eyes and I knew he wanted the same thing I did. Then he moved closer to me and placed his hand on my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I had never known such pure bliss as soon as our lips touched. Parting my lips slightly, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and found his. When they touched, I felt a surge of intense sexual desire towards him.

I ran my hand up his leg and felt his arousal through his trousers. He also put his hand on my pulsating groin, his fingers touching between my legs. I'm sure he could feel my wetness through my knickers. Pushing him over, I unfastened his trousers and softly stroked him, listening to him moan. His hands were now slipping off my panties and I was slipping off his pants. When we looked at each other I knew he wanted this as much as I did.

He layed me down on the couch and caressed every curve of my body. I began to blush because it had been awhile since I felt a man's touch and this time it was extra special because I loved him... and he loved me back. He lowered himself on top of me and guided himself into me slowly. I pushed myself onto him and as we became one, we both let out an exasperated sigh. As we both reached our climax, he asked why we didn't do this years ago and I silenced him with a kiss.

Laying there, holding each other in our arms, I couldn't help but wonder what this would do to our friendship but I figured if we love one another we could strengthen our friendship into a relationship. He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. Oh God, I've wanted this for so long, to be in his arms after making glorious love to him. Nothing in the universe could compare to how happy I was... and with Niles Crane of all people.


End file.
